


Next Time

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Teasing and some phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> You all seemed to like this [over on Tumblr](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/41582360326/next-time-kurt-blaine-nc-17), so I thought I'd put it here. :) I did some slight tweaking but nothing major.

“How is it possible that you can shoot the guy seventeen times in the chest and not kill him?” Blaine whispers, staring at the television over Puck and Finn and Mike’s heads. He’d been down with some of the sports games but this seems kind of ridiculous to him. And is there even a point to this?

“I’m sorry, were you looking for answers from me?” Kurt is reaching over for another pizza roll from the plate balanced on the bed behind them. “Oh, greasy goodness, come to me.”

“I dunno, I figured Finn might have explained it at some point.”

“In the head! Three shots in the head,” Puck shouts. “Dude, seriously, that is not a drop you die on, that is a drop that only pussies die on, Jesus!”

Kurt munches the pizza roll with relish.

Blaine sighs. “There was this thing on AMC that I really wanted to watch.”

“DVR, my dear,” Kurt responds idly, wiping his fingers on a napkin. “We’ll watch it tomorrow, maybe?”

“Your memory is the best and I love it forever.”

“I only agreed to this because pizza rolls, don’t believe that it had anything to do with our love.”

“You are a closet junk food _junkie_. I knew sooner or later the flaws would reveal themselves.”

“Omnomnom,” Kurt mumbles, mouthing at Blaine’s jaw.

Blaine laughs. “Okay. Let’s be honest. We agreed to this because it was the only way your dad would allow us to spend a night in the same bedroom.” He leans back into Kurt’s chest, sighing.

They are tucked at the far corner of the room, on the floor just at the end of the bed, Kurt sitting with his back to it and Blaine tucked comfortably between his legs. It’s warm and dark and there is a nice cozy blanket over them. It is about as nice as it can get with three other loud, sweaty boys in the room getting grease and pop everywhere.

“You speak the truth,” Kurt replies, sighing, and laces his fingers over Blaine’s tummy. “They aren’t that bad. They are kind of adorable. It’s kind of like watching chimpanzees just before they start flinging poo.”

“Is that what your entire pre-step-brother relationship with Finn consisted of?”

Kurt pokes Blaine’s side. “Please, no.”

Blaine grins. “I dunno, I can see why you might—”

Kurt pokes again, only this time it’s more of a tickle. “Don’t push me. I have deadly fingers. I will use them.”

“Blaine,” Finn shouts. “Cover me. We’re outta Doritos, be right back.”

“Thank god,” Mike sighs.

“Blaine will rock this so much harder,” Puck adds in agreement.

Kurt beams, obviously proud.

The food and video game portion of the evening slides not so subtly into the talking about trying to have sex with chicks portion of the evening, which leaves Kurt and Blaine to their own devices yet again.

“Too many pizza rolls,” Blaine moans, rolling his head back onto Kurt’s shoulder. “Your addiction will consume us both.”

“You’re adorable when you’re bloated.”

“It’s such a good thing that you think that; this bodes well for our silver years when I am all bloat and no sexy.”

“You will always be sexy, shut up.”

Blaine grins, pressing his lips against Kurt’s jaw and exhaling contentedly. He thinks that if a meteor fell on the house right then and there he would be content with his life as it stands.

“God, I am not tired at all. How long do they have to reaffirm their heterosexuality by discussing boobs before curling up to sleep side by side becomes acceptably not-gay?” Kurt asks.

“We could do our own thing.”

Kurt grins. Blaine can tell that he’s feeling a little saucy, all curled up with Blaine and separate from the other boys. “Do tell.”

“Kurt.” Blaine blushes.

“Hey, if they can discuss Rachel’s breast type—”

“Oh god please let’s not discuss that.”

“—then we can discuss other things, right?”

Blaine bites his lip. He is suddenly very aware of Kurt’s body heat all around him, his strong arms and shoulders and long, long legs. “Such as?”

“Such as…what we might being doing if this were not such a crowded sleep-over? If it were, perhaps, a party of two?” His fingertips drum softly along Blaine’s ribs.

“You are such a tease,” Blaine whispers. 

Kurt’s lips brush his ear. “Hint: I would definitely be kissing you instead of eating pizza rolls.”

“I don’t know. They are tasty.” He knows he’s deflecting with humor, but he can’t help it; Kurt typically never initiates these kinds of conversations and it makes him nervous and did he mention that Kurt is wrapped around him like a _vine_?

“Not as tasty as other things I could mention,” Kurt replies, nibbling at Blaine’s ear.

Blaine shifts upward, readjusting his shoulders and ass more snugly against Kurt’s. When in Rome, he guesses, and it’s not as if the boys are paying any attention to them now. “How PG-13 are these tasty nibblings, pray tell?”

“Oh, they are definitely skirting the edge of R-rated nibblings. I would say that you might even need an ID to get access to them,” Kurt replies, kissing softly down the side of Blaine’s neck all the way to his shirt collar.

Flushed, Blaine closes his eyes. “Greasy treats make you cruel.”

The kisses are damp and full of warm breath and they trail back up again, sideways along Blaine’s hairline to the back of his neck. “Remember two weekends ago? Saturday, when my dad—”

Burt had had to go into the shop for an emergency and Carole had had a shift and they had accidentally ended up unsupervised for a huge stretch of time. They’d made out on Kurt’s bed for far longer than they ever had before. There hadn’t been any hand travel but Kurt had gotten on top of him and they had moved together for just a little while and it had been so freaking amazing.

“Yes, I remember,” he replies, a little shakily.

“I keep thinking about that,” Kurt says, soft against the seashell curve of his ear. “The noises you made. The way it felt.” He stops, and it’s obvious that he’s not suddenly, completely comfortable with it, but he goes on, “Being on top of you.”

Oh, god. Did Blaine say that he loved his boyfriend because Kurt is in so much trouble now.

“I liked it, too,” he replies, keeping his voice low and his eyes fixed nervously on the others in the room, feeling that somehow they will just know, they will look over and know and he will want to sink into the floor but the floor will refuse to swallow him whole. Nervous, self-conscious, he tilts his lips up again, pressing them to Kurt’s jaw, then to that sweet hollow spot just behind his jawline. “I liked it a lot, Kurt.”

It is suddenly about a hundred degrees under this blanket.

Kurt’s hands sweep down over his stomach and up and down his sweatpants-clad thighs. “I thought maybe I freaked you out with—when I kind of held your arms, you went really stiff.”

Oh, he’d went stiff, alright. “N-no, I only—” He exhales, twitching a little when Kurt’s fingers skim up the front of his chest. His nipples tighten and he wonders if Kurt notices. “It was good.” Kurt’s fingers come back, this time lingering over his nipples. It’s so faint that he isn’t sure if Kurt’s even doing it on purpose, but they circle just a little and press harder. He purses his lips tightly to keep a noise from escaping.

“God, you feel so good right now,” Kurt sighs shakily, pressing harder against his back.

Blaine arches and Kurt’s arms go all the way around his torso. “When the garage door opened, I was—I was close. I know we didn’t mean to but you were moving so—it was _so_ hot, Kurt, I mean with all the clothes I’m sure you didn’t notice but you kind of had me a certain way and the rubbing was getting to me.”

The room is now completely dark except for the television, and Finn and Puck are still talking in their nest of blankets. The bed is still empty so no one has decided to sleep yet.

“I noticed,” Kurt replies, breathing heavily against Blaine’s ear. “We agreed to go slow. I want to, but sometimes…”

“Sometimes,” Blaine exhales, nuzzling his face up into the soft hairs behind Kurt’s ear. “Tell me about sometimes.”

“You get so worked up,” Kurt answers, and god, he’s shaking a little. “It’s…contagious, almost, you start to wriggle and make noise and your eyes—and I just want to give you that, Blaine, god I want to make you fall apart.”

Hearing these soft admissions in that tone is just too much. Blaine may make a very small squeaky noise there, a desperate note that is absorbed almost instantly by Kurt’s hair. “Kurt.” He sighs. He doesn’t know what else to say, but he thinks that the needy longing in that one word is more than enough right now.

“I could feel you. You were so—” Kurt lowers his voice even lower, “—hard, your heart was being so fast, I knew if I just reached down and touched you, you’d—”

Blaine swallows, feeling blood rush everywhere but mostly between his legs. He’s getting hard, and this is going to become so awkward, so fast, Jesus. “Oh, god, I—”

Kurt’s fingers clench around a fistful of his pants somewhere around mid-thigh. “Blaine—”

And that’s when Finn lets out a whoop and Puck curses and light floods into the room from the hallway. It’s Carole telling them to get to bed. She doesn’t say anything at first but she does look over at Blaine and Kurt. They spring guiltily apart.

“Opposite sides of the room, boys,” she says, gently but not ready to brook any argument.

They are both way, way too freaked out to even look at each other for the rest of the night, though it takes them hours to fall asleep.

 

*

 

The next night Blaine calls Kurt from his bedroom after dinner.

He feels weird and knows that he shouldn’t because nothing had really happened but all the things that Kurt had said, Jesus. He has been walking around half-turned on all day, constantly adjusting himself in his pants and trying to distract himself with homework and his Glee assignment and failing miserably at both.

“I was thinking 'Don't Stop Me Now' but I dunno, is that too aggressive? Too suggestive?”

“I think it would be very sexy,” Kurt replies.

“Maybe. Maybe something a little more melancholy.”

Kurt hums a neutral noise and then there’s this silence that makes Blaine’s pulse stutter. “Are you in your room?”

“Yeah.”

“God, Blaine, last night—I’m kind of embarrassed. It was too much, wasn’t it?”

Blaine’s face is instantly warm. He sits on his bed, folding his legs Indian-style and resting his elbows on them. “If it felt natural for you then no, Kurt, it wasn’t. It—it was really sexy. For me.”

“Until recently I—well, you know. But now I’m with you and it’s good, isn’t it, I mean, this is what it’s supposed to feel like, when it’s really good? Like I can’t breathe, like I just wanna touch you all the time, like I can’t stop thinking about it.” He pauses, and laughs. “I mean you remember my sexy faces, right? God, you must love me a lot to have wanted to date me after that.”

“First, yes, I believe that this is what it is supposed to feel like. Second, your sexy faces were adorable and they made me love you more, so hush,” he replies, grinning like an idiot, feeling waves of love and lust go through him, over-lapping and insane. He unfolds himself and gets comfortable against his pillows, stretching his back until it pops.

There is a delicate pause, and then, “I think I want us to, to go a little farther, Blaine,” Kurt says, and his voice is high and full of breath.

“O-okay,” Blaine replies, heart pounding. When, where, and how? Oh god. Ohgodohgod.

It’s obvious that Kurt has been thinking about this for a while, because he just kind of blunders on, verbal floodgates parted, “I want to finish what we started that weekend. I want to see you—” Blaine makes a noise into his phone. “God, Blaine, I’m—”

“Me too,” he replies, tucking the phone closer to his ear. He shifts, staring down at his lap where his cock has begun to fill. “What else?”

“This is ridiculous I am going to be so bad at it, Blaine, oh god.”

“Talk to me,” he says, soft and rough, a tone that they reserve for complete privacy. “Come on, beautiful, give me something.”

“You have no idea how much I want to,” Kurt breathes, and his voice is urgent and little closer against the phone. “I want to take your clothes off. Want to kiss you until you’re squirming. Spread your legs. Touch you, feel you in my hand, god you get so hard.”

 _OhJesusfuck_. Blaine tries not to breathe too heavily into the phone. He reaches down and cups himself through his pajamas. “What else?”

“God, Blaine, you have such an amazing body, I—just wanna feel you everywhere, put my mouth everywhere. Can imagine doing all that with you, taking you in my mouth, I used to think that was gross but—”

He already has one hand down his pajamas and is jerking himself slowly, but now he suspects that he isn’t the only one. “Are you—Kurt?”

“Yeah, yes. I am. It feels so good.”

“Fuck, baby, that is so fucking hot. Wanna do that, too, want to taste you when you come.”

“Blaine,” Kurt moans.

“I think about it all the fucking time, Kurt, about everything, you in my mouth, inside me—”

“Ohgod.”

“Want you to be my first, Kurt, sometimes I can’t stop thinking about it, you holding me down and pushing into me.” Kurt groans and pants and Blaine pulls faster, hips rolling counterpoint.

He knows that they are starting to lose it, as the talking slows down and the frantic exchange of gasps and cut off noises speeds up.

“I think about trying sometimes when I’m alone but I just want you, want you so bad, want you to get me spread and wet and ready for you, want you to fuck me—”

“Blaine, I’m—”

“Want you to fuck me hard, Kurt, make me come while you’re inside—”

“Fuck. Could you—could you come for me, like that, god I want you to, want it—”

“Yes,” Blaine groans, spreading his legs and twisting his wrist and ohgod, so fucking _close_. “Yes, yes—shit.” He comes, biting his lip to keep the noise contained as he ruins his pajamas quite thoroughly.

Kurt speaks up after several long moments of silence. “God, Blaine.”

“I wish I was there,” Blaine replies. “Wish it had been my hand on you. God, I want to taste it.”

“Next time?”

Blaine grins, wrecked and loving it. “Next time.”


End file.
